Rising Heat
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Captain Callan shares an unforgetablemoment with the woman he loves. Callan/OC.


**A/N: As a mutual favor with Vanessa Masters, I am posting this little spicy drabble between everyone's favorite Providence Captain and Vanessa Masters. Enjoy!**

Rising Heat

The heat flared in the small, closed-off space as sweat dripped down two bare and naked bodies. Pants resonated sharply off of the walls as a guttural groan rang out softly.

There was a soft gasp as a tongue grazed over a breast, tracing over the butterfly tattoo before sliding down and circling a very hard nipple. Vanessa took a fistful of blonde hair, teeth gritting as she tried to keep the noises in check. She ran her hands down Callan's back, feeling the rough skin that told her she was feeling the large claw mark there. She bit her tongue, violet eyes shutting tightly as she felt gentle sucking on her nipple. Callan's large hands splayed over her stomach, rubbing affectionately as one drifted down. She nearly choked on a moan when a single digit caressed the folds in between her legs. His finger moved along slowly, barely slipping the tip in as her body began to shake from the sheer amount of pleasure flowing through her entire being. NEVER had she felt such pleasure being with a single man, and she was WELL over an eon old.

Oh, how turned on he was right now. Watching as V tried so hard to fight against the feelings rushing through her body. Such raw strength is what really made him hard. He wanted so badly to just take her right now, but no, he wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to hear Vanessa beg and say his name. That would make him quite happy.

When a finger slipped in, she almost lost it. Biting down on her bottom lip sharply she refused to see that smug look when this was all over. No, no, no. That would not do. She would not give in, no matter wha–oh, god. _What the hell did he just lick?_

His tongue moved teasingly over her clit, sucking lightly at it as his finger glided in and out of Vanessa, who couldn't hold back anymore. One more and she was about to break. When he slipped in that second finger the thread snapped and V moaned out loudly. There was a smirk and Vanessa growled out.

"I do so love it when you growl." Spoke Callan, voice heavy with lust and his Texan accent.

"Fuck you," snapped back Vanessa defiantly.

"If you insist," with a sinister smirk, his fingers withdrew and he pushed his hard cock in, earning something akin to a gasp and moan rolled into one. He rolled his hips and the shock that was sent through Vanessa had her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Fuck, if he did that again…

Of course, another harsh roll of his hips is exactly what he did and she immediately came. So, it would seem the foreplay was very effective beforehand. Oh, but this bad boy wasn't done with The Woman just yet. He hadn't heard his name slip from those delicious, soft lips of hers. Lips so soft and supple, despite the hundreds of years that had no doubt passed her by, yet still maintained her rosy youth and splendor.

His mouth caught a nipple and his hips were soon smacking against her, the white liquid making his thrusts move smoothly. Vanessa threw her head back raven hair flowing down her back, her cries echoed out into the room. Her back was smacking loudly against the wall, raven hair drenched with sweat, clung to her back, her breasts bobbed with the movement her Neon Tattoo rippling from Callan's thrusts.

He growled softly, getting rather impatient. He wanted her to scream his name. God, he wanted it so badly. His thrusts were powerful. He moved in a swift motion, pounding into The Female EVO like he had wanted in the beginning. A lump formed in the back of Vanessa's throat as she felt herself building up and up. How could this damn, cocky bastard take her so, so high? HER!? Who had acquired so much power, money and influence without ONCE selling her morale's or dignity or body, yet...her she was nearly drowned and she didn't mind. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs draped around Callan's hips. He shifted his body and his thrusts went in even deeper. The moment he slammed himself into one spot, fireworks went off behind Vanessa's eyes.

"Callan!" It was exactly what he wanted. He groaned deeply, loudly. Oh, if only you'd keep screaming his name. Just once more.

"Darling!" But she'd gone back to her affectionate moniker for Mr. Nick Callan. But it still did the trick for him.

Callan gritted his teeth and put more force behind his thrusts. He pushed into the deepest depths with unmatched speed. Vanessa's vision went white when she screamed out "Darling" once more and it was all he needed to come undone. With one loud groan, he came inside of her. The two panted heavily, coming back down to Earth. He left butterfly kisses on her neck, nipping lightly as his breathing calmed itself down.

Vanessa loosely wrapped her arms around his neck reveling in the beauty of the After-Math. The sweat cooling on her skin and enjoying being ONE with someone she was deeply in love with and who loved her equally, if not MORE in return.


End file.
